whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/Fortitude 101: WARNING: May cause aches and pains.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Sires and Neonates. NOT FLEDGLINGS. These are some toughening techniques I picked up along the way. Being a ancient barbarian raised in the rugged wastes of Hell, I should know. Being tough is to get your family and friends through hard times. Not brag about it. There’s nothing tough about hurting yourself. Pain means stop dumb ass! MONITOR YOUR FLEDGLINGS. 0). Learn your local flora and fauna. See what is edible and poisonous. If you know how to live, Hell becomes Paradise. Think of disasters ahead of time and save emergency numbers in your phone. 1). Admit disaster can happen and get a bug out and bug in kit. Learn basic survival techniques. There’s no need to go hog wild. Even a few hundred dollars of emergency supplies could keep you alive for weeks. Have a bug out location to meet up at. 2). Remember that you can starve for about three weeks. You will dehydrate in three days. 3). Clan Ventrue has it right. Taking a hit can have potent psychological effects. Maybe friendship. 4). I used to walk to school in t-shirts and shorts no matter what. Take cold showers. 5). Start walking barefoot. Take the path of least resistance first. Go slow and have fun. Learn to avoid jagged rocks. After your feet start to toughen up, take the path of most resistance. In three to six months you’ll be running down the drive way in one hundred degree weather. 6). Hang out with homeless people and learn to enjoy their company. They are the toughest people I’ve met and very generous. They are usually happy and will tell you all about it. They sleep on cardboard and don’t seem to care. 7). Start to reduce your space and get rid of items that you haven’t used in six months. 8). Try going camping or sleeping in your car once per year to remember you don’t need Babylon. If you can’t love something at it’s worst, you don’t deserve it at it’s best. 9). Don’t ask anyone for help if you can avoid it. Help usually comes with strings attached. 10). Stay calm when you’re in a new environment. Your surroundings react to fear like a wild animal or something. 11). Stick one hundred sheets of paper on the wall or something similar. Give them some good jabs and don’t break your knuckles. Take one sheet of paper down each night when you awake from slumber. In three to six months you’ll be smacking on brick walls without feeling a thing. Also, open hand strikes are just as powerful and way safer. Cats go for the eyes. I like the throat as well. This one large ninja I heard of jumped on people. 12). The best part about being an ancient robot Vampire is that I can out live most of my enemies. Patience is a virtue. Just step back and let them hang themselves. 13). Go out in the wild and put some raw meat on a heated stone. Cook. Then enjoy! DON’T DO THIS AT HOME FLEDGLINGS. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY DUMB ASS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE ANCIENT ROBOT VAMPIRE! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that helps any of you young Licks out there, Sensible Cenobite Category:Blog posts